


草莓烟

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Grand Maison 东京, グランメゾン東京
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 抽烟不好，电子烟也不好，草莓味是真的，身上不会有烟味，但请不要为此尝试 ：）
Relationships: 京野陆太郎/尾花夏树
Kudos: 8





	草莓烟

**Author's Note:**

> 抽烟不好，电子烟也不好，草莓味是真的，身上不会有烟味，但请不要为此尝试 ：）

京野每天会在固定的时间去抽一会儿电子烟，他自觉没有瘾，只是习惯。他不在家抽，总是走到离出租房不远的巷子里才抽，偶尔会看一会儿手机，但更多的时候只是靠在墙上对着被电线割成一块块的天空发呆。

但自从尾花住到他家以后，他就好好地反思了一下觉得自己没瘾这事，他错过了平时抽烟的时间，就总觉着有些失落。尾花不知道他抽烟，因为他那个时候也不抽，厨师得保持好自己的味觉，倒也不是说品酒用不上，只是他后来没那么在乎了，电子烟不会在衣服上留下什么令人不愉快的气味，便成了最好的选择。

那个时候啊，京野想，是哪个时候呢？

他学会了在尾花去洗澡的时候再去抽烟，在他进浴室以后穿上大衣，一直到听见水声以后再出门——尾花有时候会忘东西，京野不知道为什么，总不想他叫不应自己。

他深吸一口气，暖暖的草莓香味冲进肺里，浓烈又甜蜜，但到了嘴里却发酸。尾花到他家之后他就买了这个味道的烟油，尾花喜欢，所以好过别的谎。京野想不通，大概是他抽烟一多半原因都是尾花，三年前是，当然现在也还为他发愁。自己担心这担心那，但尾花好像什么也没想，最多抱怨一下他家没法做料理，让他手痒。

京野又抽了一口，这次才品出烟油精心调配下的那一点虚假来，烟气蒸得他喉头发热，他用鼻子呼出来，那甜甜的雾沉下去又慢慢散开，像一朵残破的云。

他在云里低下头，百无聊赖地点开了店里的INS页面，给最近的一条点上了红心，然后他收起手机准备往回走，一双微微潮湿、冰凉的手直接迎上他的眼睛。

“尾花。”这不是个问句。

“你真无聊。”比他稍矮些的男人撤回了手揣进自己羽绒服的口袋里，深棕色的卷发还湿着，京野看着直皱眉，在他后背推了一把催促着快点回去，他却不动，“给我也试试。”

京野没听懂他在说什么，尾花就径直伸手去掏他大衣的口袋，京野一惊，牢牢地按住了他的手腕，尾花也不急着把手抽回来，茶色的眼睛直勾勾地看着他，又僵持了好一会儿，最后还是京野败下阵来。

“怪不得我一洗澡就听见你出门，”尾花含进嘴里深吸了一口，电子烟上的小灯忽亮忽灭，又从嘴里呼出带着草莓味的烟气，“真厉害啊，这东西，好香。”

京野劈手就把他手上的东西夺回来又放回自己的口袋，拉着他往家里走，“这东西抽了不好。”

“所以你也知道，”尾花说，“啊，上次，我问你是什么这么香，你是怎么说的？去喝奶茶了是吧，带回来的奶茶也只不过是为了堵住我的嘴，叫我别再问。”

他没搭话，他不知道这时候该说点什么，尾花回到家就在沙发上抖作一团，像只受了凉的小狗，他从抽屉里拿出吹风机，后者依然像只小狗那样把脑袋往他怀里凑，他没办法，只能插了电帮尾花吹干，那些潮湿的头发在热风下卷曲起来，毛绒绒地蹭着京野的掌心。

他以为尾花会说更多劝他戒烟的话，但尾花没有，他只是垂着头在那打瞌睡，京野按捺不住想问缘由的心，也许是为自己长期以来的隐瞒感到不好意思，“你怎么不问我是什么时候开始抽的？”

尾花好像被惊醒似地撇了撇嘴，一字不差地重复道，“你是什么时候开始抽的？”

京野失笑，“你不想知道。”

“你不也不想说吗？京野，你已经是大人了。”他倒在沙发上，眼睛亮晶晶的，散发着热乎乎的香波的味道。

京野摇摇头走进浴室，又冒出头把浴室里的湿毛巾往他身上一扔，“是啊，尾花，你也是大人了，自己把毛巾晾晾好吧。”

尾花把毛巾从脸上掀下来，慢吞吞地挪到晾衣架旁边把它展平，“为什么是电子烟？这个很贵吧。”

“还好吧，”京野把吹风收回抽屉，又坐到他的身边，摊开了掌心，“纸烟的味道会粘在手上，颜色也是，为了客人，这样不可以。”

“真像是你会做的事啊。”尾花拉起他的手仔细端详，呼吸暖暖地洒在他的掌心，京野觉得痒，忍不住想抽回来，尾花却埋了下去，湿热的鼻息从他指缝里穿过，京野盯着他的后脑勺，突然有点儿恍惚。

在Escofille的时候总是他给尾花染头发，他笑尾花有时间约女孩却没时间上理发店，而自己不仅要事无巨细地管餐厅，还要抽时间出来事无巨细地管他，最后反倒是用不着花心思想新菜的自己没能约上一个女孩。尾花那时候说这才最好，谈恋爱耽误工作，把京野可气坏了，咬咬牙还是给他把头发染了，没好气地丢下一句所以你也知道。

就像今天他瞥见自己抽烟时那样。

“果然没有诶！”尾花像发现新大陆那样感叹了一句，打断了他沉浸在回忆里的思绪。

“干嘛，我还会骗你吗？”

“也不是，就是自己确认一下才安心，”尾花松了手，京野感觉靠近他的那半边身子隐隐发烫，“毕竟按你的说法是为了客人啊……而且，还是有草莓味在上面的嘛。”

京野下意识地也把手收回来嗅了几下，“至少不惹人讨厌吧。”

“讨厌哦。”

“骗人的吧，你可是很喜欢草莓的。”京野很肯定。

“但这个不一样，”他定定地看着京野，好一会儿没说话，而京野也只是冷静地坐在那儿，迎着他的目光，他有什么想说，京野想，但他好像是因为没那个勇气，所以最后只是推了一把自己的肩膀，“算了，去睡吧。”

京野听话地躺回自己的小床，但他不习惯睡觉的时候面对着墙，他在黑暗里看向尾花的那一边。窗外路灯的光幽幽地透进来一点，不知是什么让他觉得……尾花似乎蜷在睡袋里无声地叹了口气。

\------------------

京野抽完那只烟油以后就换了另一个味道，尾花却说难闻，又叫他换回来。他没办法，还是抽草莓味，但渐渐也抽得少了。

他还是习惯趁尾花洗澡时出去，可更多时候真只是去带一杯奶茶——也是草莓味。

后来翔平住进来，他刚开始没习惯，也只带回一杯，等看到坐在茶几前的年轻人才突然想起来，只能把奶茶推过去打个圆场。翔平仰着脑袋轻轻地说谢谢，还说京野先生竟然也喜欢草莓味，真可爱啊。京野不知道怎么答，只好看着湿哒哒地从浴室里走出来的尾花求助，而尾花看看奶茶又看看他，小声地嘁了一声，没一点儿帮忙的意思，还胡乱揉着头发，在毛巾下闷闷地迎合翔平说：“是啊是啊，可是春心萌动的大叔啊。”

他没办法，只好把小票捏成球弹尾花，后者大呼幼稚还扯着祥平评理，祥平咬着吸管，如梦方醒的样子。

这样的事还发生了好几次，直到祥平不好意思地告诉京野他不太喜欢草莓味，京野看了看尾花，卷发的男人若无其事地移开了目光——他们俩总喝同一杯，对祥平的解释是这个年纪消化不了这种虚假快乐的高糖饮料，祥平似懂非懂地点点头，所以误会到最后也没能解开。

再后来尾花就搬出了他家。

京野没想过先搬走的是尾花，猜拳输的那个晚上他看起来竟然很懊丧。他在祥平去洗澡的时候替尾花收拾了对方不多的一点行李，他感觉得到尾花盯着他的目光，仿佛要从背后把他戳穿才行，“好啦，”京野说，“别不开心，祥平找到地方了你还可以住回来的。”他下意识地安慰着尾花，尾花却说明明不开心的人是你才对吧，他手下动作一顿，这才回过味来。

京野不太说得清楚自己的感觉，但诚实大多时候都是可贵的品格，“所以我希望你住回来也没错吧？”

尾花听了这话之后若有所思地看着他，就像好一阵前他发现京野抽烟的那个晚上一样。而这次打破平静的是祥平，他道歉说不该弄到这么晚，吹头发大概会很扰民。京野摆摆手，说邻居都很友好，早习惯了他回得很晚，等祥平拿上吹风机到角落里吹头发之后他再去看尾花，尾花已经趴在睡袋里拿着漫画去读了，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋没有泄露出一点儿再同他交流的欲望。

或许刚刚是他看错了，京野摇了摇头，拍拍祥平的肩膀叫他一会儿关灯。

\----------------------

但他没等到。

他们夺得三星的前夕尾花就跑了，像只没有安全感的小鹿。京野熟悉这个套路，甚至尾花扔下围裙时脸上的表情他都熟悉，他有自己的原因，京野想，所以自己也不该特别想念，伦子成长了，他也不该停留在原地。

但他还是会想起尾花被打断的、欲言又止的表情，在想起这件事时他也还是会去抽烟，依然是草莓味。

而关于尾花的去处，他比伦子知道的早，却也没阻止她去L'ambroisie，只是同天晚上又在那草莓味的云里低下头，打开了尾花为浪漫亭新开的INS。尾花镜头下的伦子穿着与小店气氛格格不入的盛装，“是米其林三星店的主厨大驾光临哦！”

京野忍不住笑，点了颗可有可无的红心。


End file.
